muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Scarecroe
Lizzy Lou You're on a roll! Have you found any photos of the actual puppet which came with the books yet? Also, with this and also Go to Bed, Fred from the same series, while the characters clearly belong in Illustrated Characters, what do we do with the fact that they existed as puppets, but puppets intended for play and marketing and not performance? (Amazon has some nice details on these, stating that Rollie Krewson designed the puppets). Andrew Leal (talk) 02:38, 29 May 2006 (UTC) :I consider them toys, not puppets. So Lizzy and Fred will go in Illustrated Characters. -- Scott (talk) 02:48, 29 May 2006 (UTC) ::That works, but I'm also wondering if a Merchandise Characters category may be in order eventually. It's not worth doing for just two, obviously, but if any more pop up, it may be worth considering. And say, would characters from The Muppets Make Puppets count as illustrated characters (they appear in photographs)? Only reason I care is that a) several of them had mini character sketch biographies and quotes included and b) one of these days, it might be nice to add George and Barbara Brush to our midst! Andrew Leal (talk) 02:53, 29 May 2006 (UTC) :::I dunno, I guess it depends on how extensive it is. That's a fantastic book and the article could use some love. I could see that info going there in the least. -- Scott (talk) 02:56, 29 May 2006 (UTC) ::::Yeah. I'll be away from scanner for a few months, but the book is waiting for me in El Paso, so I'll try to figure something out from there. Andrew Leal (talk) 02:57, 29 May 2006 (UTC) Characters Without Names Behold. It's by no means inclusive yet, but useful all the same. I think full debating of it should wait until after Cecil the List, and could probably stand better on its own as a list, just to show that we're fully aware some of the designations are arbitrary, and maybe weed out some of the ones that are more problematic or in some cases the same as a named character, or two descriptions for the same characters (Warrick confused me utterly by putting the same image on Snake Frackle and Dark Green Hunchback Frackle). Andrew Leal (talk) 01:57, 29 May 2006 (UTC) :Nice list! I'll be digging into that one, too. I'm glad we're creating this system of checks and balances for ourselves! -- Scott (talk) 01:59, 29 May 2006 (UTC) ::Yeah. Still later, we should probably set up a page for character names that have been called into question, based on one-time usage. We'll never stop Boppity or Gloat, but something like Big Mary Louise would probably be better off with a description as a name. Andrew Leal (talk) 02:03, 29 May 2006 (UTC) :::And because I started that page, we now have Caucasian Brunette Woman. Ah well. I will absolutely draw the line if Dean or Lenny create a "Middle Aged Jewish Looking Moustachioed Man with Pimples" page, though. Andrew Leal (talk) 02:56, 29 May 2006 (UTC) ::::It's all good. We're setting up a structure that will make it all right in the end. -- Scott (talk) 02:57, 29 May 2006 (UTC) Lenny We might want to keep an eye on User:Lenny the Lizard. We've been reverting a lot of his stuff and he doesn't communicate, and given our own debate over naming (which I'm now glad led to broader discussion, actually, so thanks for pushing me on it), he's been adding random articles like Sexy Muppet and Duck-billed Woman (and very vague ones like Fox and Skunk). I'm actually thinking those, and Big Mary Louise since it's been pointed out, could be merged into an "At the Dance Partners" page, and where it would be made clearer that any descriptions would be just that and not official names of any kind. Andrew Leal (talk) 00:52, 29 May 2006 (UTC) :I was just noticing that. "Sexy Muppet," indeed! You know, I could be in favor of an article of Muppets Who Have No Name. Just a thought. -- Scott (talk) 00:57, 29 May 2006 (UTC) ::As a list, or to lump in all no-named Muppets? Once Cecil the List is settled, it would be a good follow up question, as something like Delivery Guy seems at least marginally less misleading than "Sexy Muppet". I know I've created Lecture Lady and Typewriter Guy, but I tried to make it clear in the article text that those are just functional labels and not official names (though with the former, "Lady" is at least official, just with a different title, "The bug Lady," "The Weather Lady," etc.) Andrew Leal (talk) 01:00, 29 May 2006 (UTC) :::I could see a list working, just to acknowledge the fact. I have no problem with name slike Delivery Guy and heck, even Sexy Muppet. If we don't have a name, we don't have a name. But those are cases in which it's best to bring it up on Name That Puppet first. -- Scott (talk) 01:04, 29 May 2006 (UTC) ::::That makes sense. Sexy Muppet bugs me, though, since that opens the door for "Ugly Muppet," "Breathtakingly Beautiful Muppet," "Dashingly Handsome Muppet," and "Ordinary Appeaarance Muppet." On Wheels. Andrew Leal (talk) 01:08, 29 May 2006 (UTC) :::::I agree. Actually, I named her that in a screenshot I posted on one of the forums years ago. I had threads about her at MC and TP, each time in which I referred to her as "Sexy Muppet," while others followed suit. So, you see how naming conventions can get outof hand. Boppity! -- Scott (talk) 01:11, 29 May 2006 (UTC) ::::::I already knew that! Though I'm still not sure "the" is as dangerous as "Sexy Muppet" (but very glad we're tracking these down, since many of them are contradicted by credits anyway or don't need a descriptive tag at all), but it happens regardless. I'm sure before long, we'll have fan sites devoted to "Sam (little boy)." Andrew Leal (talk) 01:16, 29 May 2006 (UTC) :::::::If "Sam (little boy)" gets his own fansite, they deserve him. -- Scott (talk) 01:19, 29 May 2006 (UTC) ::::::::"How can Elmo learn more about Muppet fans and their name obsessions? Elmo can watch "The Sexy Muppet, Shouting Lady, and Sam (little boy) Channel!" Andrew Leal (talk) 01:22, 29 May 2006 (UTC) Hello, Loooooong John Hey, I just found that the Long John Silver's Pepe site is still active. I can't figure out how to take pictures from those files -- can you do any kind of magic to get some screenshots of the commercials for the Long John Silver's page? -- Danny (talk) 18:17, 28 May 2006 (UTC) :Yeah, I'll see what I can do. -- Scott (talk) 21:18, 28 May 2006 (UTC) Scott's talk page archive *Muppet Wiki Talk Archives